1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latches for partitions used in livestock trailers and is particularly useful in horse trailers. In general, the present latch is related to devices such as may be used to secure hinged partitions which divide the interior of the horse trailer into a plurality of spaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to slam latches mounted generally flush in the sidewall of the trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Partitions, commonly used in horse trailers, provide many functions including safety, comfort, and the conservation of space. Generally, the partitions are spaced to provide a cubical or stall for a horse to stand which will support the horse and help prevent it from falling or stumbling when the trailer is being moved. In addition, the partitions separate horses in a trailer to reduce the likelihood of one horse injuring another, such as is possible if a horse could kick or stumble into another horse.
It is important that one may quickly, easily, and safely open and close the partitions. This is particularly important when a horse is reluctant to enter the confined space of a trailer or even when a horse is just anxious to exit the trailer. Some prior art partition latches have used spring loaded devices to allow the partition to be closed quickly and easily, but such latches have lacked either the ease of opening or the safety of the latch of the current invention. In general, the prior art spring loaded latches have been either mounted on the partition or on the sidewall of the trailer. The latches mounted on the partition have either exposed the operator's fingers to being injured when operating the latch with one's hand through the partition and the fingers between the horse and the partition, or were difficult to reach and/or operate, especially if the operator was wearing a glove. The latches mounted on the sidewall of the trailer have parts extending into the trailer interior which could injure a horse or snag the operator's clothing and thereby expose the operator to injury. The latch of the current invention is flush mounted in the sidewall of the trailer, thereby avoiding the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
Once the partition is closed, the latch should be secure. It is common for a horse to lean or fall against a partition and push or kick the sidewall of the trailer thereby exerting significant force on the partition's latching mechanism. In some prior art devices the partition is not locked to the sidewall of the trailer and there is the possibility of a horse bowing or bending either the sidewall of the trailer or the partition to release the latch. Other prior art partition latches have used a spring loaded device to hold a partition in place until a pin or other securing device may be applied to lock the partition to the trailer sidewall. The current invention provides a latch which allows the operator to push, or slam, the partition and the latch automatically locks the partition to the sidewall of the trailer thereby eliminating the need for any other locking device.
While it is important that the latching mechanism for a partition is smooth surfaced to prevent scratching or cutting the horse or catching on the operator's clothing, prior art devices have either left openings in the partitions or had parts protruding into the interior of the trailer. The current invention avoids the foregoing disadvantages by providing a flush interlocking sidewall mounted slam latch.